Damned from Birth (2004 film)
Reposted from Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Damned from Birth 'is a 2004 American biographical film about the life of notorious hip hop producer and promoter Big Benni-B who is played by Patrice O’Neal . The film was released in American theaters on February 6, 2004, by Lions Gate Entertainment . The film’s MPAA rating is R for pervasive language, strong sexuality including dialogue, nudity, and for drug content. Plot The film opens at a New York night club in May 1999. Benni-B (Patrice O'Neal ) is seated on a couch drinking Champaign. People surround him including Lil’Syndy (Gabrielle Union ), B-Rock Jones (Matthew Lillard ) and Luke “Slim Shaggy” Sellers (Eamonn Walker ). Moments later Benni, Slim and Lil’ Syndy are exiting the club and walking towards a waiting limo. A black suburban rolls up in slow motion and Benni is showered with bullets. The camera slowly pans over the scene of confusion and finally rests on the blank eyes of Benni. The film then flashes back to Benni’s childhood in the 1970s, covering his tough life growing up in Baltimore . Benjamin’s (Benjamin Langford Jr. ) mother (Pam Greer ) is a postal clerk and his father (Michael Jai White ) is a driver for Baltimore gang boss Lucius Franks (Denzel Washington ). Benjamin is shown practicing piano with his mother when news of his father’s death is delivered personally by Lucius. After his father's death Benjamin begins running with a gang and selling drugs, which eventually leads to his mother throwing him out of her home. In 1988 Benjamin now known as Benni-Benjamins is arrested for drug dealing and spends 3 years in prison, while there he befriends fellow inmates who are associated with Lucius Franks . After his release Benni goes to work for Lucius directly first as a courier and quickly working his way up to becoming the major heroin distributor for Baltimore and Washington DC . While building his illegal business Benni repeatedly makes attempts to break into the music business as a DJ with his group The Cap Hill Mob . In 1994 Benni convinces Lucius to invest in Capitol Hill Records as a legitimate front and money laundering organization with him as its CEO. As the CEO of Capitol Hill Records Benni discovers new hip-hop acts such as The Jam Boyz , New Human Formantics , Serrena Knight , and B-Rock Jones . He enters into partnership with Luke “Slim Shaggy” Sellers and the two go on to produce some of the 90’s most memorable hip-hop albums including Kill Whitey , Extreme Use of Force and The Black in the Hat Comes Back . While all this is going on the FBI is investigating Benni, and when confronted with enough evidence to convict him he agrees to make a deal. Benni turns informant feeding the FBI information about the east coast mafia and their drug shipments. While recording his own solo album Benni meets Lil’Syndy and they begin dating (despite Benni Still being married to his second wife Tisha). Tension builds as Benni juggles two relationships (Syndy and Tisha), two careers (Music and Drugs), and two clandestine associations (Franks and the FBI). In the final scenes we see masked gunmen loading into a black suburban and through the side mirror a man earlier seen with Lucius Franks getting into the driver seat, implying that Franks set up Benni for execution. Casting Casting for the role of Benni-B started in October 2002. Actors, rappers and unknowns were all considered. Rapper/Actor Ice Cube was nearly signed but the production schedule interfered with his contracted role in Barbershop 2 . Finally in May 2003 comedian Patrice O’Neil was cast as Benni. Other cast members include Pam Greer, Denzel Washington, Michael Jai White and Benjamin Langford Jr playing the role of his father as young man. Cast · Patrice O’Neal as Benjamin Langford /Benni-Benjamins /Big Benni-B · Pam Greer as Patricia Langford · Michael Jai White as Rudy Langford · Benjamin Langford Jr as Young Benjamin Langford · Denzel Washington as Lucius Franks · Eamonn Walke r as Luke “Slim Shaggy” Sellers · Gabrielle Union as Lil’Syndy · Matthew Lillard as B-Rock Jones · Keshia Knight Pulliam as Tisha Langford · Frankie Muniz as Tastee-Taste Reception 'Critical Reaction Damned from Birth has received widespread critical acclaim. The Top Critics aggregate rates the film at 77% based on a sample of 34 reviews as of April 22, 2011.. Damned from Birth (2004) TopCritics.com Retrieved 2011-02-01 'Box Office' The film was released on February 6, 2004 and grossed $19,000,000 on it’s opening weekend in 1,524 theaters in the United States. As of April 2, 2011 the film has grossed $42,844,101 in the United States alone and $8,504,266 internationally to bring the overall total to over $51,348,367. 'Initial Criticism by Langford Family' When first announced that Patrice O’Neil would be playing Benni, Trisha Langford made a public statement that he looked or sounded nothing like her late husband, but it was disrespectful to the memory of Benni to cast a comedian in the role . WNSX, "The WNSX Morning Show," December 21, 2004. Radio program. Retrieved September 9, 2006.). She later apologized to Patrice and stood beside him when accepting the Image Award for Outstanding Actor in a Motion Picture for his portrayal. 'Denial by Tastee-Taste' A scene in the film depicts an alleged incident where Benni held white rapper Tastee-Taste /Phillip VanHorn over a Plaza Hotel balcony by his neck in order to intimidate him into signing over his rights to Grab Yo Stuff, then the #1 selling album in the United States. VanHorn denies that this event ever occurredTastee-Taste Talks the Talk XXL. Accessed November 8, 2007. Awards and Accolades Academy Awards: 2005 *Nominee, best Director *Nominee Best Actor *Nominee Best Supporting Actress Image Award: 2004 *Outstanding Motion Picture, Damned from Birth MTV Movie Award: 2004 *Nominee Best Movie, Damned from Birth *Nominee Best Actor, Patrice O’Neal Soundtrack Main article: Damned from Birth (soundtrack) A soundtrack containing hip hop music produced by Benni before his death was released on February 3, 2004 by Universal Music Entertainment (which purchased Capitol Hill Records in 2001). It reached #1 on the Billboard Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums. See Also *List of American films 2004 References External Links Damned from Birth at the Internet Movie Database Damned from Birth at Top Critics Category:Film Category:Masquerade Category:Background